rain_web_comicfandomcom-20200215-history
615:Awfully Generous
|location = Centerville Mall|previous = 614:Unexpected|next = 617:Grand|sortPage = 615}} Synopsis Author Notes Sorry if this one feels a little rushed. I ended up making this a two pager so I could complete the scene before going on hiatus (I love my cliffhangers, but I wouldn't want to leave you for an extended period following a terribly incomplete thought). And yet despite that (and all the dialogue and development going on here), it still reads like there should've been more to it. At least to me. Bah. To the very end, the cursed scene still haunts me. XD Speaking of the hiatus, in case you hadn't heard: I'm having surgery again on Monday. To clarify what's going on, let me start with a little good news. I don't have cancer. I did, but it was successfully taken out with the previous surgery back in October. However, according to the biopsy, it turns out I had the most aggressive kind of testicular cancer one can have. Still entirely treatable, but it is the most likely to spread. So this new surgery is purely precautionary. They'll be taking out the remaining testicle along with some lymph nodes. It'll be a more intense surgery than last time, but I'm still young and otherwise healthy, so I should be fine. I could opt NOT to do this now, but if I don't and it does come back, I'd have to do this surgery anyway, plus chemo. So as much I'm not eager to go through this again, I think it's better than the alternative. Anyway, all of this equates to: Rain will be on hiatus for a while. I don't know how long. Last time it was two months, but that doesn't necessarily mean it will be that long this time. I will be back to it as soon as I'm able though. In the meantime, I will try to keep you posted and let you know how I'm doing and when I can come back. And of course, like last time, I will only too happily accept fan art, fan fics, and fan whatever-you-want of all kinds. ^_^ I know a lot of you will tell me not to worry about the comic; please don't. As I had to repeat many times last time: it's not that I think the comic is the most important thing here, but it IS important to me. I'm telling you all this because I want you to be informed so you know and understand why I'm not posting for several weeks in the middle of a chapter. I don't want to be like some webcomics and just vanish without a word (because I have every intention of coming back to all my readers, who will hopefully be understanding and ready to read again when I'm ready to write again). I might also request that we keep all genetalia-related comments to a minimum. That got really uncomfortable really fast last time. Thank you. And... that's about it, Rain Beaus. Keep those heads up high and take care of yourselves. For now, see ya later! Transcript Links and Reference * * * Related Topics * Drew's orientation * Drew/Ky